Jadeblades
This is about the blades in the cartoon. For the blades seen in the sets, see Jadeblade Weapons The Jadeblades 'are weapons that appear in the fourth season of ''LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. Carved from the bones of Anacondrai, the Jade Blades were weapons reserved purely for the greatest Anacondrai Warriors as a sign of status and rank. Following the Anacondrai Tribe's entombment, Chen would later gather all of the Jade Blades, keeping them for himself. During the Tournament of Elements, the Elemental Masters (including the Ninja, but excluding Karlof), obtained Jadeblades in “Only One Can Remain.” Possessing one allows a competitor to move on in the tournament. Should a competitor fail to secure one (either to be found, or battled for it,) they would be disqualified from the compitition. Following the banishment of Chen to the Cursed Realm, Skylor presumably inherited the Jadeblades as a result. Trivia *Unlike many of the other standard Ninjago weapons featured throughout each wave of sets, including the Golden Weapons, Elemental Blades, Techno Blades and Aeroblades, the Jadeblades were never crucial to the salvation of Ninjago; the Golden Weapons were used to kill the Great Devourer, the Techno Blades were used to defeat the Digital Overlord, and the Aeroblades were used to temporarily destroy the ghosts. The purpose of the Jadeblades was as a means of moving on in the Tournament of Elements, which could result in one of the Ninja being disqualified, endangering their various missions at the time. *Kai, Jay, Lloyd, and Cole all have different types of Jadeblade-equipped weapons in their sets. **Kai's Jadeblade weapon is a double-bladed sword. **Jay's Jadeblade weapon is a spear. **Lloyd's Jadeblade weapon is a flail. **Cole's Jadeblade weapon is a scythe. ***In 70756 Dojo Showdown, Kai's Jadeblade was also a scythe. This makes him the only Ninja to wield more than 1 variant of Jadeblades. *Kai is the only Ninja to wield a pair of Jadeblades. *Zane, Nya, and Skylor are the only Ninja who do not have a Jadeblade weapon. * The Jadeblades were planned to be the Ninjas' weapons but however, were only used for the Tournament of Elements. * The only time Jadeblades were seen used for fighting was in episode 38, "Ninja Roll," when Lloyd and Chamille were briefly seen hitting them together like swords. * It is unknown why Lloyd got the chained Jadeblade, since Jay was the first of the Ninja to use a chained weapon—the Nunchucks of Lightning. * Though the Jadeblades appear in color to be made out of jade, it is possible this isn't their natural color, as they're made from the bones of Anacondrai, which, as shown in "Never Trust a Snake," are colored like regular bones. * It is shown in episode 47, "Stiix and Stones", that Ronin somehow managed to acquire a Jadeblade, which he offers to sell to the ninja in his pawn shop. Appearances *''LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu'' **'"Only One Can Remain" **"Versus" **"Ninja Roll" **"Stiix and Stones" Gallery Jadeblades.png|The Jadeblades in set form Sleeveless Jay 2015.PNG|Jay with his Jadeblade Ninjago2015Promo.png|Kai using his Jadeblade against Zugu Lloyd 2015.png|Lloyd with his Jadeblade Cole 2015.png|Cole holding his Jadeblade Jay 2015.png|Jay holding his Jadeblade Kai 2015.png|Kai with his Jadeblade Thunderblade2.JPG|A Jadeblade Jadeblade3.PNG|A Jadeblade in the show GriffinTurner36.PNG|Griffin Turner holding a Jadeblade LightJadeblade.png|A Jadeblade in Jay's room ArenaBlade.png|A Jadeblade in a Chen's arena Treeblade.png|A Jadeblade in a tree Fireblade.png|A Jadeblade in a rock Nuero Win.png|Neuro holding a jadeblade 70752 Jungle Trap.png Category:2015 Category:Weapons Category:2015 Weapons Category:Ninja Category:Objects Category:The Tournament of Elements Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Possession